


Heat Rises

by Awstilessum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Just read, Kinks, M/M, Public Sex, Train Sex, business time, elavator sex, people in business suits, really just hand jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awstilessum/pseuds/Awstilessum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to do it in a public place.<br/>Cue  elavator music.</p><p>.......<br/>Now with trains too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomz_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/gifts).



> Public sex pour la porn battle equals leave kudos!

He felt like a kinky mid-age wife from the Beverly Hills bordello. This is how Stiles Stilinski felt. He had only been with Derek for a month now and he couldn't control himself, he had set out to lose every virginity he could while Derek still liked him and wanted to have sex with him. But this was more than he had time to properly think out- and yes, Stiles did ask for this but he was hoping Derek wouldn't want to or atleast be only willing to do the minimum. 

Really Derek should stop listening to Stiles lifetime of sex deprivation mind. But he always does and that's what led them to this elavator fulfilling Stiles dreams of public sex. 

"Stiles I know your nervous but trust me no will see." Derek smiles. "I'm just gonna get you off so you can feel it." It. The rush, knowing that some one could see at anytime. God Stiles couldn't control his heart, it was like that moment when you get on a roller coaster and you immediately think 'why'd I do this I'm so stupid!'. 

Suddenly the elavator dinged and opened up letting in a swarm of people, Derek huddled him up against the wall smiling at him predatorily. Oh god it's about to happen. The elavator closed completely packed with people in business clothing, how wouldn't they notice the kid in the hoodie in the back getting jerked off. 

Derek caught Stiles lips in a kiss while unbuttoning and sliding his hands into his jeans. Stiles gasp. 

"Shhh," Derek nipped his lower lip grinning evilly "if you make noise they'll see you. You don't want that do you?" Derek whispered teasingly. Stiles shook his head no. Derek mouthed the word good before grabbing Stiles throbbing erection. It was hot in his hand and leaking already slick with precum. 

Derek made a tight fist around the base pulling and twisting his hand as he stroked up and back down making sure to thumb the tip. Stiles bit his lip in an effort not to scream out in pleasure and fuck Derek felt good. He wanted to scream and pant and tell Derek how fucking good he was. Derek was careful not to go to fast so as to not make a lot of noise in the silent elevator, that just made it harder Stiles wanted Derek to super human speed his cock until he came screaming Derek's name. 

"Fuck! Derek!" Stiles whispered impossibly low then pulled his lip back through his teeth painfully. Then Derek's mouth was on his again tongue drilling into his mouth fucking it. He could tell what Derek wanted and it made him want to burst. He couldn't stop the tiny gasp that escaped his mouth as Derek started to speed his hand up but it was still impossibly slow so slow and hard. 

"Hnah!" Stiles gasp. He could feel his balls drawing up and his muscles tensing. He instinctively put his arms around Derek which put his line of sight over Derek's shoulder and he could see everyone still looking forward like he wasn't being given the best handjob of his life right now. 

Derek starts pumping his hand faster and Stiles can see the lights moving up signaling they are about to reach the top floor. 

"Come while everyone's still in here I want them to see your beautiful face as you struggle not to scream my name." And just like that Stiles orgasm is punched out of him just as the elavator dings. His whole body trembles as he watches the crowd exit the elavator. As soon as the doors close he can't help but call out a "Fuck Derek! Fuck!" He slumps against Derek worn out from the whole experience. The front of his jeans and Derek's hands are sticky with cum and Stiles can't bring himself to care or come down from cloud nine.

Next they were doing the train.


	2. Combustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train sex. !!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ask for part two I provide.

Stiles was vibrating with excitement he kept grinning and couldn't avoid the pep in his step- that is until. 

"I'm gonna fuck you this time." Whoosh, all the air fled Stiles body and he chokes on his own spit.

"You're gonna…on the-" stiles couldn't form coherent thoughts forget sentences. He didn't how this was going to work if there was special public sex cops who already had their photo just waiting. Well technically only his photo since Derek had magical eyes- he hopes his dad isn't on this special team. 

They were currently in a train station in the next city over from Beacon Hills where the train would be crowded and everyone would be nameless including them. Derek had of course smooth talked him here especially since he was post orgasmic riding the high. Okay so maybe Stiles brought it up saying it was the next step on their public sex transit. But he didn't know it would escalate this much he thought maybe there'd be a little frotage maybe another handjob where Stiles could return the favor- this just seemed- wrong. 

The train pulled up and most of the station boarded, Derek dragged him to the last car which was surprisingly packed. Like crammed, there was no way no one would notice. They were in the furthest corner of the car surrounded by people holding on to metal bars but like the elavator they were looking forward. Not everyone was looking forward but the people surrounding them were. Stiles was almost to aware of the other wandering eyes to be relieved.

Derek crowded him into the corner removing Stiles hoodie. Stiles watched him sleptically as he tied it around his waist. He was about to ask when Derek huddled him closer to the wall turning him to face it. Derek reached around him and unbuttoned Stiles jeans sliding a hand into them and palming Stiles length to get him hard. 

Stiles gasps as he feels Derek slide down his jeans a little past his ass, the air in the train makes him feel exposed but the heat of Derek at his back makes it manageable. Stiles doesn't hear Derek uncap the lube with all the noise of the train and its passengers but he feels a wet finger nudge at his entrance. Stiles braces his arms against the wall and spreads his legs giving Derek's fingers entrance. Derek nudges in one finger at a time stretching Stiles making his skin feel thin and like its melting off. Soon Derek is up to three fingers pumping Stiles prostate just to see how he looks when he bites his lip to keep from screaming out. 

Soon Stiles in rocking back on the fingers fucking himself onto them making tiny aborted gasp in an effort not to moan. Derek felt so good inside him. 

When stiles discovered why Derek took his jacket Derek had his pants around his thighs and was slicking up. Stiles was busy keeping his eyes glued to where Derek was rubbing lube onto his red, leaking, cock. Even in his awkward position craning his head over his shoulder to peak at Derek he was drooling.

Derek locked eyes with Stiles as he slid in, Stiles gasp eyes roaming to where they were connected obscenely so. Fuck Derek was trying to kill him. Derek took his time bottoming out before rolling his hips once twice right into Stiles sweet spot. Stiles saw stars behind his eyelids and struggled to catch his breath so he wouldn't pant to heavily. Derek nipped at the space between his shoulders as Stiles let his forehead rest on the cool metal of the train. 

He was hot, he was too hot. Derek dragged his cock in and out of Stiles slowly making sure to hit his prostate hard at the end if each thrust. He kept up this pace slow and brutal making Stiles writhe and clutch at the walls with no purchase. Stiles was dragging in shallow gasp if air as Derek fucked him languidly. He felt like he was going to implode and become air. 

"You like it." Derek whispers in Stiles flushed red ear which probably matched his face. Derek begins snapping his hips faster pounding into Stiles prostate making the constellations flash before his eyes.

There's the distinct whoosh of air as stiles orgasm gets punched out of him. He shutters walls clinching around Derek as he paints the metal and his stomach in cum. It was so sudden that Stiles can't stop the high pitched moan of ecstasy that leaves his mouth as he slumps against the metal wall. Then he frantically searches for people looking his direction. To his surprise nobody is.

Derek continues pounding into him rhythmic pattern turning into a frenzy of slapping skin as he jerked shooting deep into Stiles. 

They slump together against the back wall breathing heavy for a long while until the train comes to a stop and they both exit in a post orgasmic bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you liked it, loved it, hated it, read it lol just leave meh some kudos


End file.
